Moving On
by XxStarDustxX
Summary: After Ryoko's heart is broken, she leaves hopeing to find someone out there ment for her. Will she ever find him? (New Chapter uploaded!)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yup, Another chapter story. I think I write better on Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo than any other character. This fic will probably have a song in a chapter I feel it fits in well with! I just write better like that! Please review and tell me what you think! Ps. I'm a T/R fan 4ever, I just like to write about broken hearts, and I'm not a huge fan of Ayeka.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 ~~ Broken Hearts  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ryoko sat happily dangling her legs over the edge of the roof. Why was she so happy? She should be mad, angry and stomping her feet. But, she should have known. She was nothing more than a demon. No one would want her, no one ever had and ever would!  
  
Ryoko remembered the scene in the living room. Everyone had been watching t.v. Ryoko was clinking onto Tenchi. Who seemed to be madder than usual, and seemed to yell at her more too. She noticed a twinkle in Ayeka and Tenchi's eyes when they looked at each other. She then realized what it was and shot up right. Tears streaming down her face.  
  
Now she knew why Ayeka didn't fight as much. Ayeka seemed to be more clam now, and have known something. "You bitches!!!" She turned to both Ayeka and Tenchi. "I hope the Earth opens up and swallows you both whole. Escepically you, Tenchi! How could you! I thought you loved me. I hope you burn, Tenchi!" She slapped him and fazed out of the room.  
  
Ryoko rolled over. The sky seemed to be crying with her. Oh how she wanted to release her anger. She should leave. This place was hurting. She kept thinking. It hurt her SO much! Tears were still streaming down her face.  
  
Ryoko fazed downstairs and stayed hidden in the shadows. She saw Tenchi and Ayeka on the couch. Ayeka was saying how she should have been nicer to Ryoko. "Don't worry, Ayeka! Everything will be okay!" He lifted her chin, and looked her in the eyes. Then he kissed her, slow and sweet. Ryoko teleported away.  
  
Ryoko grabbed the bottles of sake she had with her and took a full swing. How sweet it tasted! Including when you just had your heart ripped in two. Ryoko sighed and looked at the vast universe before her. She was once again sleeping on the roof. "Well, guys, just You, me, and my bottles of sake!" She sat back and began to take more sake. Pouring out her soul to the stars before her.  
  
Ryoko found herself crying. She couldn't live much longer. She had to do something! She was going to die soon! She could become a space pirate again. Death and desturicution, the deadly D's, seemed all to good of a plan for her. But she waned to stop rampaging. She wanted to settle down and be happy like Kiyone was! (Note: In the Ova's, or Regular Tenchi Muyo, Kiyone is the name of Tenchi's mother. Achika is the name of his mother during the Tv series and Tenchi In Tokyo. I have proof too, just email me!)  
  
Ryoko drank straight out of the bottle, hoping for something to drown away her sorrows. That's when an idea came into her head. She could leave the country! Yeah! In the morning, she catch a plane and be off to America, all before dawn breaks! And she would never look at Japan again, or Ohkiyama anyways. She might even go to school! Ryoko teleported to go see Washu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko sat as Washu looked over her one more time. They would be separated again. Washu knew it. But she didn't want to say good-bye yet! it seemed as if the days had just rolled along. It had been one year ago they had meet. They probably would have been a real mother and daughter soon.  
  
Tenchi. She was losing Ryoko because of Tenchi. He had backed her into a corner. If he didn't love her he should have backed away. Washu saw tears starting to come lose. She would hold back she was sure of it. She turned and looked at Ryoko, handing her a wallet that would always have money, but only for her. And she had to get a job, the bills ran dry by the time she was ready for the collage.  
  
"Well, Little Ryoko, I don't know what else to say! Your leaving. Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami will leave soon. Mihoshi with them to become Sasami's bodyguard! Me and Ryo-Ohki? We'll probably return to the Science Academy. The groups breaking apart, Ryoko! Oh, Ryoko, what can I say to all this?"  
  
"How about 'Good Bye, Carnival'?" Ryoko hugged Washu. Washu let her tears flow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early morning. Everyone was outside, shocked at what was happening. Ryoko couldn't avoid Tenchi, Ayeka, and the others. They all lined up waiting for their good bye hugs. Ryoko had about 3 bags with her. Two filled with clothes, photos, and anything she could take. The other had sake, since the US didn't have it.  
  
"Well, everyone, it's almost time for this space pirate to head off to school." Ryoko nearly choked.  
  
"Good-bye, Ryoko, were going to miss you!" Sasami and Mihoshi chimed in together, the first ones in line. Ryoko gave them each an extra tight squeeze. Nobyuki came next. Then Katuhito who whispered in her ear,  
  
"Do a good job, Ryoko, show Kagato that you can be more than a space pirate." She gave him an extra smile. Then came Washu, they already cried all night together, so it wasn't that hard. Then, Ryo-Ohki, who she didn't want to let go of. Her little sister!  
  
Then, Tenchi. She should have spat in his face! But she didn't. A hug, and a small friendly kiss on the cheek, and that was it. Now, finally, Ayeka. She could have fought but didn't. She hugged Ayeka, but Ayeka wouldn't let her go. Her body shook with tears as she whispered in Ryoko's ear. "If it helps, I wanted you to have Tenchi. Please, don't hate me Ryoko. I've always seen you as my closest friend. And I wanted you to be my sister on Jurai, and be the second queen with me. Good-bye, Ryoko, I'll miss you!"  
  
The bus rolled up slowly behind her and opened it's doors. Ryoko turned to her friends, her family and smiled softly. "Good-bye, everyone. I hope to see you soon." She looked at them one last time, before boarding the bus.  
  
As she took the last seat in the back of the bus, she turned to wave good- bye as the bus began to roll on. As it began to drive, she could see Ayeka and Washu, with Ryo-Ohki on her head, running behind the bus a little, waving frantically, tears streaming down their face. Ryoko whispered a sorrowful good-bye to her carnival.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Enough reviews and you can look forward to a sequel! ^-^. Yes it'll develop into a romance! And a bit of a songfic! I'm sorry ^^() I hope you enjoyed it you guys! 


	2. College

A/N: Finally! Chapter 2! ^.^ I hope you guys really really like it. And thanks to those who have reviewed it so far. Thanks you guys! Note, probably the only thing that isn't mine is Ryoko, the country she's in, and the college she goes to. That's right, it's set in the future. Oh yeah, Sakuya is in this story even though I don't like her. I just needed someone from the original cast.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: College  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ryoko sighed as she walked out of her apartment. She could never imagine that she had returned to Japan. She had been in the US for about 3 years. She had found her calling in art. But, she wasn't happy there. She had been in high school for two years, and spent a year in college there before she realized that she missed talking in Japanese and being happy there. So she took a flight and said good-bye to her US friends.  
  
Now, she was in Tokyo, and was enrolled in Tokyo University. The only thing she had to do now, was get through her first day. 'Hopefully, I'll at least meet a new friend there' She thought to herself as she ran down the stairs towards the school.  
  
Ryoko stood before the class her head held proud. She learned a long time ago not to slouch, the teachers would think badly of her if she did. Ryoko had her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She wore a white tang-top with a pair of dark blue jeans. She announced her name to the class happily.  
  
"My name is Ryoko Hakubi. I'm an exchange student from the US But, I originally come from Japan. I hope to become an artist ." Ryoko wouldn't have made an intro if the teacher hadn't been all sunshine like. She declared that all new entries should make themselves known. She walked up the stairs and slid into a seat next to some girl with red hair, who smiled at her.  
  
"Hi! My name is Mausi Kuriko. I hope we can become good friends. I'll show you the ropes too! This place is just a bigger version of high school, I swear!" Mausi went on and on about college life. Ryoko just listened. Suddenly a head appeared between Mausi and Ryoko. A guy.  
  
"Keiji Long, that's my name. Now that we know each other, how about you and me do something special at my place tonight?"  
  
"Back off...." Ryoko turned her head not once eyeing him. She hated him as far as she was concerned.  
  
"Come on, baby, I won't bite....yet..." He laughed while trying to give Ryoko a kiss.  
  
"Hey, man, leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want you." A new voice said.  
  
"Hey! Ringo, mind your own damn business!" Keiji turned to look at a boy with rugged long blond hair and sky blue eyes.  
  
"I was just speaking the truth." The boys glared each other down before the teacher looked up, demanding silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko had an all right day ever since then. Okay, so boys flirted with her, it was nothing new. She had made a couple of new friends and was heading home to relax. And also to study. Ryoko's teachers weren't bad either. But what shocked Ryoko the most was when she got home.  
  
She was walking up the stairs and turned to open the door when a voice called to her. She turned around to see Ringo sitting on the banister of the balcony. He smiled at her. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." He jumped off the banister, "The names Ringo Samuru, and you?"  
  
"Ryoko Hakubi."  
  
"Well what's the famous space pirate Ryoko, doing in a dismal place such as this? Shouldn't she have returned to space?" Ryoko jumped back. He wasn't suppose to know that! No one was! He placed his hands in his pocket and brushed past her whispering something in her ear,  
  
"Don't worry, Ryoko. I won't tell anyone your secert yet. I'm not as bad as I look." He walked towards an apartment 4 doors down, and went in.  
  
Ryoko just glared. 'He's not suppose to know that! I made sure no one would know that! Why that little, no good.....' She screamed at the top of her lungs, and slamed her apartment door behind her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now. Not much to say! Look for chapter 3, and please review! 


	3. Plans

A/N: Finally! Chapter 3! Sadly, this fanfic won't be long. I have my eyes set on SEVERAL more fanfics. Including a mothers day one that should be sweet ^^. But first I have to get this out. I have many ideas and if anyone takes them, they'll be introduced to my sword! I have a new signature I'll use for my stories that should be kind of cool. Now, I should stop my babbling and get to writing eh?  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 3 --- Plans  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko sat on her couch and the question ran through her mind. How? How did he know? Maybe he read her mind? There were people like that. But, they had always been wrong. Why? Why her? She pounded her head on the armrest of the chair.  
  
"Stupid Samuru! He's to much of a worry to me. I should blast him into oblivion!" Ryoko cheered and formed a plasma beam. Just then she stopped and looked at the floor. "So, what if he knows? I mean, people would find out anyways! I shouldn't worry." She turned towards the small kitchen and began to make herself a cup of tea. In the middle of pouring she stopped and dropped her mug.  
  
"What if they think I'm an ALIEN! I'll never get a moments rest! I'll be examined and hunted and used as if I were a simple machine! No, that can't happen. I've seen to many sci-fi movies to let that happen! I'll just have to take out Samuru -san!" She put down her kettle hard and it exploded in her face.  
  
"Hmmm....I guess they don't make them like they use to." She said as she got the broom and mop.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Ryoko sat in class glaring daggers at Samuru. She felt silly calling him that, but she refused to call him by his first name. She had her plan set out and planned. She smiled to herself as she began to work. She even started to giggle a bit.  
  
"Ryoko-san! What are you laughing about? Do you find my lectures funny? Or are you to good of a writer to pay attention to me?" Ryoko had also tried a major in writing for fun.  
  
"Oh no, Sensei! I was just remembering a funny thought in my head."  
  
"Really? Do you think I'm a baka? You know this is a honor coming into such an amazing Universtiy. I don't think you realize that, do you? Maybe you should pack up your things and get out of my class!" The teacher was a mean old man who took no tolerance from anyone. You couldn't even smile in that class without upsetting him.  
  
"But... Sensei..."  
  
"No buts, Ryoko-san! Out!!!" Ryoko began to gather her things when Samuru stood up.  
  
"What is it Ringo-kun?"  
  
"Forgive me, Sensei, I made Ryoko laugh. I was passing her a note, and she must have thought it funny. I didn't know she would laugh. Please forgive Ryoko-san and myself."  
  
"Alright, since you are such a good student and easy to be believed, I will not punish either of you. Please stay and sit Ryoko-san. But next time, I will not except it, Ms. Hakubi!"  
  
"Yes, Sensei" They both answered. They sat down and Ryoko took time to think. Samuru had just saved her from a not so happy return home. Now she could have a better excuse for asking him to her home. The bell rung and Ryoko ran out to talk to Samuru in the hall.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ringo! I would have been dead, I MUST do something to repay you." She said shyly.  
  
He smiled at her. "Don't worry 'bout it Ryoko."  
  
"No I must! Have you had sake before? Good, I have a few bottles at home. Why not come over and join me tonight."  
  
"Alright, I guess." He ran off to class after looking at his watch, and screamed good-bye.  
  
Ryoko smiled and walked over to the doors. Her classes were done for today. "Hehehe! Part one done!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ryoko set at least one bottle of sake on the table. She had seen enough cartoon to know that if she placed two bottle of sakes on the table, she might get the poisoned one. So they would finish off the first bottle and Ryoko would go back and get two more bottles. She laughed at the idea as she heard a knock on the door and quickly answered.  
  
  
  
Ryoko and Ringo sat at her table drowning in sake. Ryoko hadn't known but, the first bottle seemed to hold more and she was now fighting with Ringo over the extra bottle they had fought over. The two had probably never had been so drunk before. Ryoko remembered how he insisted that she should probably bring out onto the table and they would each have a bottle. They would each talk while they drank and wouldn't have interruptions.  
  
When Ryoko took the last drop of sake, the two were bored. They had drank exactly 100 bottles of sake. That's when Ringo's head popped up and looked at her. His face completely red.  
  
"Hey, any.. ::hic:: ideas?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ryoko grinned. She was back to her old self, when she was a space pirate searching for something more. She had often gotten into drinking, but had found no better interest than destruction. She once again smiled shyly. "Do you know how to 'dance?'"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I'll... ::hic:: teach you!" They both jumped up, smiles on their faces. Ryoko grabbed his hand and kissed him softly. She raked her hands against his back before she pulled away from him.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Oh!!!! That ::hic:: type of dance! Of...::hic:: course I know how to dance like that!" She pushed him onto the couch and began to kiss him, while Ringo covered both of them with a quilt left at the edge of the headrest.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yup! Cliffhanger! Hahahahaha! ^-^ You thought it would be a lemon before didn't you? Well, no! I won't write those.... yet.... And yes this maintains a PG-13 status, haven't you seen Gone in 60 seconds and The Fast and The Furious? Look forward chapter 4 coming soon.  
  
======={==O  
  
Star Fox~ 


	4. Life on Jurai

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo. The plot is mines and any characters you don't know are probably mines, besides Seto, she's Misaki's mother and the Princess of Jurai, Alive for over 4500 years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Life of Jurai  
  
By: Star Dust  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ayeka slowly walked up the stairs towards the only part of her home that wasn't involved with her Jurain duties. It had been just 30 space years, not that long even though it sounds like it. (I believe that if you had 3 earth years, it would be 30 on Jurai. Like Ryoko was sealed away for about 700 space years and only 70 earth years.) Ayeka was still not Queen of Jurai, but she had children.  
  
She turned the corner to run smack dab into Seto. "Oh! Lady Seto! Please forgive me! I wasn't watching where I was going, many pardons!" Ayeka bowed deeply before turning and leaving before Seto grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Now, Now, Princess Ayeka! What's the rush? I think we need to talk!" Ayeka looked at Seto in fear before she turned calmly and walked down the stairs with Seto. "It might be time soon Ayeka, Azusa is getting older. Is Tenchi ready?"  
  
"Lady Seto, you would know better than I. You are after all training him."  
  
"I suppose you are right. He is much more prepared than Azusa was and much better trained. Yosho has done well. But, he is no different than his grandfathers before him. I can't get him to stay and listen to me. He's always off."  
  
"Speaking of Lord Tenchi, I was just going to go find him."  
  
"Are you going to go make more babies? You have yet to marry, yet you already have a set of twins!" Ayeka blushed deeply. This was true. She couldn't marry till Azusa had died and mourning was over. Then she could marry Tenchi so they could quickly have an Emperor.  
  
Seto stopped on one of the landings and turned to Ayeka. Seto had green hair and her eyes where completely blue with her small eyes being pale pink. "The last time I saw your Tenchi, he had ran off to find Kiko and Misao. They should be in the gardens." Ayeka bowed and whispered a thanks before she turned and walked down a different set that led toward the back near the gardens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moments later, she found the doorway that led to the royal gardens, basically the backyards. suddenly out of the tall grass a mass of purple appeared wearing a crown of flowers. She heard giggles, first a deep laugh then a young one belonging to what had to be a little girl followed by a little boy. She walked slowly towards it and found Tenchi and her children, Kiko and Misao.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Ayeka walked over and sat down next to Tenchi who kissed her cheek. Tenchi had grown his hair out, (think the future Tenchi in Tenchi Forever, I like him with long hair, he looks better!) and now he didn't hold that playful charm he use to carry about him. Seto was getting to him, he might turn out to be like her father. She had to make sure that THAT wouldn't happen.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy was telling us about Earth! and how it's so pretty and he told us a funny thing that happened!" Kiko smiled proudly. She was only three and she had her mother's purple hair, which was put in a ponytail like her grandmother's, she also took her father's large brown eyes that would always smile. Her brother, older by an hour, had taken all of his father's features and had purple eyes, making him look like his great grandfather. The times were sweet.  
  
"Mother, is it true that you guys knew the famous space pirate, Ryoko?" Misao looked into her mothers eyes anxiously. Tenchi looked at his son angrily and went to comfort Ayeka. She still missed her dearly.  
  
"This is true. She was trapped in a cave for 700 years. Your great grandfather, Yosho, did this. She was actually a very powerful woman, yet very kind. She is not a bad person. And do not grow hating her. She was, and actually still is, my greatest of friends. She was forced to do the attack on Jurai, hate Kagato for the attack. And if I ever hear the words: I shall kill Ryoko come out of your mouths, you will be punished!"  
  
"I'm not scared of Seto, that Grimalkin!!" Misao said proudly, Kiko looking terrified.  
  
"Oh no young man, you shall be punished by me! And I am sure Lady Seto would not mind me doing so. And show more respect to Lady Seto! Do not turn out like how your grandfather was when she was training him. You must call her Master Seto. And Tenchi, don't run away from the lessons, PLEASE. Your encouraging Misao." She turned on her heel and began to walk away, then she called over her shoulder, "Now get to your rooms, both of you!" The twins scattered and did as ordered.  
  
Ayeka continued to walk back towards the way she came when she felt two arms slip around her waist, pulling her into a hug. "Tenchi, do you think I'm a bad mother?"  
  
"No, Ayeka, your just a little stern. This is expected. Do you see how Misao came out? He's as bad as I was when I was younger. He needs a strict mother, if he might become the next King of Jurai. " Ayeka only sighed. Tenchi kissed her cheek before hurrying along, probably to find Seto. Ayeka just watched him walk away before she fell to the floor, reflecting on her past.  
  
Those days were like a dream. Flowing purely, like a river. But the moment that Tenchi choose, the dream turned into a nightmare. Even worse when Ryoko announced her departure.  
  
Ayeka looked at the pink sky that was quickly appearing in the skies of Jurai. She sighed heavily , then began to wonder how Ryoko was doing on Earth.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few months later on Earth, Ryoko was walking around the kitchen, a large stomach in front of her. Some how the things that happened in the past months weren't so bad. She had gotten herself a fiancé, found herself pregnant, that was so so the baby did after all get her her new love, Ringo. He wasn't that bad for a low-life piece of scum.  
  
It seemed Ringo felt the same way Ryoko did about him. He loved arguing over her, and the only reason he had once threatened her with the space pirate thing over her head was for her to suffer. It seemed that Ryoko had attacked his family years before when he was a baby, his adopted family telling him the truth. He quickly forgave her soon after they found out about the baby. Yet they still argued. But they later discovered arguing was the nature of their relationship. She heard the door open and quickly called out to him,  
  
"Ringo! Love! How was work? Dinner's almost done, so don't get to relaxed!" She felt him kiss her cheek before leaving to get out of the clothes he wore. He worked as a mechanic and he said his dream was always to work for a big company in space, fixing ships. He was REALLY good at it. She saw his old junky of a ship that should have taken a millennium to fix, but it was good as new in a week.  
  
Ryoko moved out into their small dining room, two plates in hand. One was jammed with food, the other with a small amount compared to the other. Ringo looked up as he walked as he saw Ryoko sit down and began to look, only occasionally looking up at him. "You sure do eat alot, even with a bun in the oven. Are you sure, there aren't 5 buns in there?"  
  
"Don't joke! Or I'll leave you to take care of all 5." This was sadly how every meal went. Only this time Ryoko was staring out of the window as Ringo ate quietly before looking up to see Ryoko's blank expression. And he began to stare at her then out the window.  
  
The thoughts that ran through Ryoko's mind where the same as that of Ayeka. What was the other doing, and were they happy. Ryoko, not shifting position, moved her eyes to the side and glanced at Ringo. He was really awfully cute. She didn't know why she argued with him. It just seemed natural.  
  
"Ringo, dear, why don't we leave Earth? I'm sure you can fulfill your dream in space."  
  
"But the wanted -"  
  
"It's been deleted, Ayeka's told me."  
  
"I guess we could, the Star Sword seems in good enough condition."  
  
"Star Sword?"  
  
"You remember that ship that looks like a sword titled onto it's side?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So where should we go?"  
  
"How about Jurai?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:  
  
Yup I did another cliff hanger sort of. And the events from in-between from what happened when Ryoko and Ringo woke up are lost in writer space. If your wondering, she is currently in her fifth month, trust me, she should be big! ^-^ Thank you all for your reviews by the way. And if you quickly want the next chapter, I'm working on it right after this. Till next time! (PS And do you notice the weird thing where Azusa is Yosho's father, yet Yosho is the great grandfather? That's kind of weird O.o)  
  
  
  
Star Dust 


End file.
